


Castles in the sand...

by zazajb



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-30
Updated: 2014-01-30
Packaged: 2018-01-10 15:05:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1161113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zazajb/pseuds/zazajb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>  Alien recovery takes them to the seaside...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Castles in the sand...

  


Title: Castles in the sand...  
Author: zazajb  
Rating: PG, adult concepts, occasional language, M/M  
Pairings/Characters: Jack/Ianto, team  
Spoilers – none that I’m aware of - set early during TW S2  
Summary:Alien recovery takes them to the seaside... 

Fic masterlist:  <http://zazajb.livejournal.com/6286.html>

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters - just like to dabble with them from time to time  
  
X-posted Jantolution , jackxianto & TW_classic [apologies to those getting this multiple times]

A/N Iantosdreamer & I were missing the redisourcolour challenges so we challenged each other: Theme – Fun times, her words for me: imagination, tackle, mansion ‘Are you sure that’s legal?’  
Belatedly dedicated to toshiani007 as she liked it so much! For you, hun xxx 

 Following a lively discussion with agent_girlsname which involved the exchange of virtual 99 icecream she did this lovely pic of Jack with his bucket and spade...thanks hun, love it! xxx

Castles in the sand     

“Are you _sure_ that’s legal..?” Ianto hissed in Jack’s ear as he used his wrist strap to tap into the security settings on the cash machine and withdraw five hundred pounds...

“Well...” a note of uncertainty before the trademark Harkness grin eclipsed the brightness of the late afternoon summer sunshine...

“ _Jack!”_

“So, it’s not your conventional cash-card, but it _is_ from my account and since no-one bought any money, cards, id...nothing...I’d say it’s a good job I learnt a few tricks from the Doctor or we’d be a bit stuck..!” Jack defended his integrity hotly...grinning ruefully as Ianto’s soft chuckle confirmed he’d been caught again..! 

He reached out to grab Ianto’s jacket lapels and hauled the Welshman in for a searing kiss, ignoring the loud tutting from the couple behind them in the queue for the machine. Staggering to one side they kissed hard, tongues duelling for supremacy as fingers fisted through hair and soft moans were lost against each other’s mouths... Ianto felt his knees buckle as everything that was _Jack_ flooded his senses and he was breathless and trembling when he was finally released...

With Ianto rendered temporarily speechless, Jack grinned triumphantly at a smiling Tosh and a far less impressed Owen who stood frowningas he clutched the large attaché case full of Termnunths they’d scooped off the beach where they’d been devouring the sand... The case was heavy and he was tired of this bright seaside town with its sunshine and happy holiday makers... “What now..?” he snarked, his frown morphing into a scowl as his brain took a moment to absorb Jack’s reply. 

Jack laughed and delved into his pocket, pulling out a handful of notes. “You and Tosh go and buy us some fish and chips or something, we’ll take this back to the SUV and find out how long the garage is gonna be before they can sort out the tyres...meetyou along the seafront in about fifteen minutes...” He slid his free hand into Ianto’s and reached the other one out for the case. Owen exchanged cash for alien locust-cross-grasshopper-cross-beetle-eat anything-pesky critter-filled attaché and nodded, his expression lifting as he realised they were going to get a little down time and something to silence the grumbling in his stomach...he grinned and held out an arm to Tosh, “shall we..?” 

Jack looked at Ianto, “...you ok..?” he brushed their lips together softly as the Welshman nodded, smiling, and they headed back towards the crippled SUV, three of its tyres having fallen prey to the few tiny aliens who had evaded capture by clinging on to the hem of Jack’s coat when he’d returned to get the secure case once they’d decided how to tackle the problem...tyres had turned out to be a particular delicacy and three were devoured before Jack had noticed...

They arrived back at the stricken vehicle and Jack locked the case into the boot while Ianto spoke to the garage on the phone. He hung up, grinning, as his Captain rejoined him. They’re just waiting for the tyres to arrive – they don’t hold them in stock as they’re an unusual size and it’s only a tiny garage...” he shrugged lightly, “...we’re lucky they were willing to stay open for us... It’s going to be about three hours so I guess we’ve got an evening to play at grockles..!”

He chuckled at Jack’s raised eyebrow. “Grockles – non-locals...visitors from out of town... _holiday makers_... Do we call Gwen..?”

Jack shook his head. “Tosh said the rift predictor didn’t show anything for the next twenty four hours or so...let Gwen have the rest of her day off in peace...we can call if anything happens...and in the meantime...” he tugged the young man closer and captured his lips gently, Ianto’s arms snaking around the older man’s neck as he melted against him and they lost themselves in each other, delighting in some unexpected alone time... Jack nibbled on Ianto’s bottom lip, his tongue seeking entry to the Welshman’s mouth where it explored the familiar territory with possessive intent as their kiss deepened...

Pulling apart, breathless and flushed, lips pink and deliciously kiss-swollen, they forced air back into their lungs and reluctantly moved away from the car...time was passing and they had arranged to meet the others...

They caught up with Tosh and Owen just as they were setting out deckchairs on the promenade overlooking the beach, the fragrant waft of fish and chips rising from the bulging carrier bag beside them and a cardboard drinks holder with four large takeaway coffees next to it. They sank into the low chairs and Tosh handed round the fish and chips. It was hot and fresh and pure nectar to the four hungry humans... The feast was washed down with the coffee – it wasn’t Ianto’s perfect coffee but it was hot and wet and not bad at all...

Full and contented they relaxed back in their deckchairs watching the world, such as it was in this little seaside town, go by... Jack reached over to grab Ianto’s hand and entwined their fingers, brushing his thumb lightly over the warm flesh... Glancing across, Ianto grinned as he saw Tosh and Owen mirroring their actions...it was high time the acerbic doctor realised just what a gem he had in the pretty tech genius... They rested for some time before Jack’s boundless energy chafed at the inaction and he leapt up, dragging his hand from the Welshman’s before he disappeared along the promenade, his coat billowing behind him. 

Ianto craned his neck, trying to see where his Captain had vanished to. He was still scanning the hoards of holiday makers when the unmistakable figure cut through the crowds and bounded up to them, his arms full of brightly coloured plastic which he proceeded to dish out to each of them.

“Ok, sandcastle building contest...loser buys the ice creams...”

“Oh, what fun..!” Owen’s sarcasm was wasted on Jack in this mood and the medic knew it. He made a show of huffing indignantly as he hauled himself out of his chair, muttering about childish games and jumped down onto the sand, secretly looking forward to the simple pleasures of building sandcastles. 

Moments later there was the sound of industrious digging and firming down of sand in buckets, of dull thuds as those buckets were turned over and energetic tapping to encourage the emergence of perfect sandcastles...

Fifteen minutes later they were all breathless, covered in sand and grinning like the proverbial Cheshire cat as they surveyed their creations! They looked at each other’s castles... Owen’s was a ramshackle affair with crumbling edges and haphazard layout – he’d gone for the historical castle look...Jack grinned as he nudged it with his toe and one of the outer bucket shapes crumbled and fell to pieces... Owen swore – mainly for effect as he’d really enjoyed himself!

Tosh’s was set around a maze with twin turrets and an impressive double layered main area...she beamed as Jack pronounced it ‘impressive’ before he moved on to Ianto’s and stood gaping at the replication of the hub’s coffee machine as the Welshman stood proudly by its side. “Wow, Yan...that’s amazing...” as the others agreed and a rather fetching blush of pleasure crept over Ianto’s cheeks. Jack was suddenly overcome with the need to wrap the young man into his arms and kiss him senseless, resisting with extreme effort until the judging was complete. 

They moved on to Jack’s creation and this also took their breath away...a huge mound of sand, approximately two feet round and eighteen inches high was topped off with three closely packed bucketfuls with a single one on top of that... “ _What_ is that supposed to be?” Only Owen had the audacity to ask what they’d all been thinking...

“Come on – surely you can see... _this_...” he paused dramatically, “...is a weevil mansion...” as the team sniggered and Jack huffed about short-sighted people with no imagination...

They voted. Ianto won easily and it was a close-run thing for last place, but Jack’s mansion just pipped Owen at the post and he was sent to buy the ice creams as the others made their way back to the deck chairs. 

After slurping their way through large Mr Whippy 99’s they joined the throngs ambling along the promenade in the fading summer sunshine, both couples holding on tight to their partner with arms wound round shoulders and waists. The couples split up, Jack finally able to find a quiet spot against the side of a beach hut where he proceeded to kiss his Welshman into oblivion, Ianto’s soft moans lost against his Captain’s mouth as he immersed himself in the wonderous sensations of everything that was _Jack..._

When they finally met up at the agreed time with Tosh and Owen, all four were smiling, hair tousled and lips pink and kiss swollen... They made their way back to the SUV where the fitter was just finishing the final tyre. Jack paid him, adding a generous tip for the lateness of the hour and they piled into the vehicle for the journey home.

As they approached the outskirts of Cardiff, back at the seaside, the tide was racing up the beach, the gentle surf gradually washing away their castles in the sand...

End

 

 

 

  


**Author's Note:**

> Reposted from my LJ


End file.
